senorwoolyfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy y las Botas 2
"Billy la Bufanda sets out on adventure with his friend Gorro to find his long-lost loves, las Botas." Billy y las Botas 2, or Billy and the Boots 2 in English, is the story of Billy la Bufanda and his unlikely reunion with las Botas. Plot Lyrics Spanish= '''Perro El verdadero amor. Las historias nos dicen que es para siempre. Pero las historias terminan. Siempre terminan. Y ese amor, antes tan intenso, desaparece… ¿Es posible evitar esto? ¿Es posible encontrar el amor otra vez? Billy Vámonos, Gorro. Gorro ¿Adónde, Billy? Billy A buscar a mis botas queridas. Gorro ¡Es imposible! ¡Nadie sabe donde están! Billy Todo es posible, amigo mío. Vamos, Gorro, ¡vamos! Las Botas Quizás. Algún día quizás. Algún día quizás te encuentre, Billy la Bufanda. Te echo de menos. Te echo de menos. ¿Dónde estás? Billy Andamos sigilosamente. Vamos a robar un cohete. Entraremos en órbita Para buscar a mis botas queridas. Gorro Estamos buscando a Las Botas. ¿Dónde están Las Botas? Se llaman Botas. Son botas. ¡Botas! Las Botas Quizás. Algún día quizás. Algún día quizás te encuentre, Billy la Bufanda. Te echo de menos. Te echo de menos. ¿Dónde estás? Gorro Billy… Billy No me molestes, Gorro. Tenías razón. Nunca las encontraré. Nunca… Gorro No, Billy, mira… Billy ¡Déjame en paz, Gorro! Gorro ¡MIRA! Billy Mis botas queridas… Es imposible. Gorro No, Billy, todo es posible. Las Botas Quizás. Algún día. Quizás. Algún día quizás te encuentre, Billy la Bufanda. (x3) Perro Billy la Bufanda es una bufanda. No pudo ir al espacio. No tiene piernas. Billy la Bufanda es una bufanda. No fue a ninguna parte. "¿Continuará?" Quizás. Pero... ...probablemente no. |-|English= Perro True love. The stories say that it lasts forever. But stories end. They always end. And that love, previously so powerful, disappears… Is it possible to avoid this? Is it possible to find love again? Billy Let’s go, Hat. Gorro Where to, Billy? Billy To look for my dear boots. Gorro It’s impossible! No one knows where they are! Billy Anything is possible, my friend. Let’s go, Hat. Let’s go! Las Botas Perhaps. Someday, perhaps. Some day perhaps I'll find you, Billy the Scarf. I miss you. I miss you. Where are you? Billy We move secretively. We’re going to steal a rocket. We’ll enter into orbit to look for my dear boots! Gorro We’re looking for the Boots. Where are the Boots? They’re named Boots. They’re Boots. Boots! Las Botas Perhaps. Someday, perhaps. Someday perhaps I’ll find you, Billy the Scarf. I miss you. I miss you. Where are you? Gorro Billy… Billy Don’t bother me, Hat. You were right. I’ll never find them. Never… Gorro No, Billy, look… Billy Leave me in peace, Hat! Gorro LOOK! Billy My dear boots… It’s impossible. Gorro No, Billy, anything is possible. Las Botas Perhaps. Someday, perhaps. Someday perhaps I’ll find you, Billy the Scarf. (x3) Perro Billy the Scarf is a scarf. He couldn’t have gone to space. He doesn’t have legs. Billy the Scarf is a scarf. He didn’t go anywhere. "To be continued?" Maybe. But... ...probably not. Production Characters Trivia Category:Stories Category:Songs Category:Animated Stories Category:Animated Category:Stub